


Best failed surprise

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Failed surprise but Eliot pretends it isn't, M/M, They're not fooled but it's ok because they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Eliot knows Hardison and Parker are up to something. He just needs a reminder that just being with the ones you love matter more than getting the right answer.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford (mentioned)
Kudos: 46
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Best failed surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriRainbowitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/gifts).



> A bit short but it just seemed like the right place to end. Hope you enjoy.

“They’re plannin’ somethin’.”

Sophie looked up from her magazine to look at Eliot. He was staring at Parker and Hardison who were whispering away about something. They had just been finishing a job when they got pulled into another so Nate was passing along the good news to their last job before he came upstairs for the briefing.

“What could they possibly be planning? This new job is rather mild, blackmailing lawyer forcing his clients to admit to crimes they didn’t do so he can fill his brother’s jail...well maybe not mild but nothing we haven’t dealt with before. Unless the lawyer is hiding a diamond encrusted copy of, World of War then I think we’re fine.”

“Warcraft. The stupid game is World of Warcraft.”

“Whatever. What do you think they’d be up to?”

“I don’t know. But it ain’t good.” Eliot said, looking at the two he shared a closer bond with than most people.

Quick flings and flirting had been more his style and Parker had a hard enough time figuring out her ‘pretzels’ for Hardison so figuring out he had feelings for the most extroverted person and the oddest person he had ever met was, different. It took Nate of all people, a guy who kept romance at arms length, to tell him in plain words that he liked the two. It was interesting dating them, but seeing how Sophie and Nate were happy and in love, who’s to say he didn’t deserve the chance. If anyone was the person – or people – he wanted to be with, why not the people who had been through it all with him?

It wasn’t till later he found out what was going on. There was a massive cooking expo, his old teacher was one of the spotlight with a few other chefs he truly admired. He only found out because Parker was close to taking unnecessary risks to finish their job in time for them to make it in time for badge pick up, because yes, this convention was for the whole weekend.

“What am supposed to do?” he asked as he dragged muscle into a room to be locked away until the other shoe dropped on their mark.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Nate said, clicking through the head guard’s phone to get the info on their mark they needed. He had clearly been surprised when Eliot told him to take out his comm, but he trusted it was important. Many wouldn’t consider relationship advice in the middle of a job important but when most of their group – Hardison didn’t count, he knew how he felt and just went with it – were pretty constipated when it came to love and being in a relationship, they wanted all the help they could get.

“Hardison and Parker got us tickets for that cooking expo, and I think they even got a hotel but I think it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Then let it be one.” Nate said, slipping the phone back into the head guard’s pocket. “I found out where they’re going to bring the lawyer. Back to Parker and Hardison though, I know they’ve been working hard. Sophie knows she can’t surprise me with anything any more cause I’m too observant for my own good but she tries anyway and all I have to do is pretend to be surprised for a few minutes and then the two of us can enjoy whatever she planned because we can just let go by ear then. All they need from you is to act surprised and then for the rest of the day, you 3 can have as much fun as you’d like because in the end, you’ll be with the people you care about, so isn’t that was matters most?”

For a guy who took what felt like years to admit how he felt like Sophie, he made being in a relationship sound so easy. But it wasn’t so he guessed that’s why it was so important to show he cared. Had it been anyone else, he would of admitted he knew the surprise but he knew if he did it now, he would have to deal with an upset Parker and Hardison and honestly, he wanted to enjoy the expo with them.

* * *

“Welcome to the Regency Hotel Mr. Moon. We hope you and...your friends enjoy your time here.”

“I’m sure me and my lovers will.” Eliot snapped taking the key cards from the receptionist to where Hardison was still struggling with Parker’s bag. he’d only brought a few things knowing his bag would get full of whatever he bought at the expo but he didn’t want to think about what Parker decided to bring.

After they brought down the lawyer, Parker couldn’t contain herself any more.

“Hardison and I have a surprise for you!” she shouted as they started for their cars.

“Parker!” Hardison said, obviously wanting to wait.

“Should I be scared?”

“It’s not bad, honest. you’ll love it!”

Eliot sighed, glancing over at Nate who just nodded. “what did you two do?”

“We got you tickets to the Cooking Expo happening in town! We have tickets for the whole weekend and we have reservations at one of the best hotels near by.”

“They had been booked solid but a little talk with the electric booking system fixed that issue.” Hardison said, sounding proud of himself.

Eliot couldn’t help but smile a bit. He knew all of this, though he had guessed the hotel thing, but it was, nice that someone was going through all the trouble to do something for him.

“But the tickets have been sold out for months.”

“We got them back when they were first advertised. We just had to make sure we weren’t on a job when it came around. Are you happy?” Parker asked, with that same child like amusement she always had.

“Yeah, I am.”

He still was, he could just do without the judging about being in a poly relationship.

“Still haven’t gotten it on?”

“Man you try. Parker what did you do, pack your whole gold collection?” Hardison asked as Eliot picked up the bag and put it on the luggage cart. It was heavy.

“Course not. Just a safe with my newest toys.”

Eliot didn’t want to know.

He lead the two to the elevators and spent the ride up telling Parker that, no she couldn’t steal the chef specific restaurants or any of the expensive cooking ingredients.

“But you’ll want to cook with them won’t you?”

“Then you can steal them from a corrupt restaurant, leave the visiting chefs alone.”

The room Hardison hacked for them was the penthouse suit. It was a small apartment and the attached kitchen was pretty amazing, almost full sized. Parker to a running dive to the bed, bouncing and giggling like a child, going into full laughter when Hardison joined her.

Soft feelings were usually reserved for kids he met and bonded with on jobs but when came to those two, all they had to do was just flash those smiles in his direction and he would bend to their will. It took everything to keep it together during jobs.

“Come on Mr. Stoic, come join us.”

he sat on the bed like a civilized person but let out a cry when Parker surprised him by grabbing him neck and dragging him down to lay between the two.

“Parker!”

“Shh, enjoy this.” Hardison said, patting at his chest.

Eliot let out a sigh. While he wasn’t one for joining cuddling session, he did enjoy this. “Don’t forget we have to go pick up our passes. Unless you’ve got more surprises.”

“What, more you haven’t figured out?” Hardison said.

Eliot kept quite but murmured, “How’d you figure it out?”

“Come on, you’ve been keeping an eye on us more than usual. You knew we were up to something.”

“I told him you’d figure it out.” Parker said, drapping her leg over Eliot’s lap.

“Yeah, but you also said he wouldn’t act surprised, which he did, so I win.” Hardison said, his head resting on Eliot’s shoulder.

The two bickered over who was right and Eliot couldn’t help but laugh. “ I guess I love you too for a reason.”

“Yeah you do, life would be too boring without us!” Parker said.

Well she was right about that. If normal was not chasing Parker through the convention hall to drag her away from the sweets or stopping Hardison from trying to sell his ridiculous cooking with technology stuff to experienced chefs, he didn’t want it. If it wasn’t watching the two people who mattered the most melt at his food or them cheering him on as he went to head with a top star chef in a impromptu battle on the stage, it could be given to the next person. He wanted the  strangest thief and hyperactive hacker  barging into his life with their inability to understand personal space. That was his definition of a perfect life.


End file.
